


The Looking Glass

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Blood Queen [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Worlds, Backstory, Companion Piece, Drinking, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Fun, History, Magic, Past, Smut, Thedas, Underhill - Freeform, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Snippets, one-shots, and drabbles. Is a companion to Blood Queen.





	1. Wild Hunt

  
Donnchad ran through the forest, limbs tearing at his clothes and his skin. He could hear the sounds of the hunt behind him. The sounds of the horses’ hooves as they hit the dirt, the hounds barking and sniffing and growling behind him. The laughter of the bastards filled the woods behind him. They were enjoying this. Donnchad had heard the myths of the Wild Hunt ever since he was a boy. He had always assumed it was a story, just as he had assumed witches and the Fae did not exist outside of stories. He had written off the whisperings of his elders as the talk of fools who were trying to scare the young’ns into behaving. He had never once imagined that he would have been lured beyond the veil by a beautiful woman with hair like starlight and eyes as green as the grass that covered the hills. He hadn’t anticipated the chains, the cell filled with others like him: tired, hungry, and bound. He wouldn’t forget the looks on their faces as they were struck down with arrows or swords, horror and then resignation of their fate as they bled into the ground, consecrating it with blood. He was all that was left. They were all hunting him now.  
  
Fatigue set into his bones as a dull ache and his lungs were ablaze. His breaths came out in short bursts. He was getting too tired, soon he would collapse and they would be upon them. He would never see his family again. His mother would never smile at him while calling him a “fool boy,” his father would never again look at him with pride, and his siblings. He didn’t want to think of them, of their devastation as they realized his fate. Gentle Aine would sob into he had tiny dolls her made her from cloth and straw and yarn. Finnian would wait until he was alone and press his fists to his eyes, willing the tears to not fall, and yet they still would.  
  
He heard the arrow, slicing through the air, before it hit its mark. White-hot pain spread from his shoulder and it made him stumble. The hands that he had flung outward to catch himself had done little to prevent his body from making impact into the hard-packed earth. Dirt and grit filled his mouth and nose causing him to choke slightly as struggled to clear it from his mouth. His palms were scraped and bleeding, little drops of blood pooled at the surface of the wounds and snaked down his fingers. Donnchad struggled to sit up, he heard them as they closed the distance. If they wanted to kill him, he would stare them down as they did so, let it be known he didn’t go down without a fight. The arrow lodged in his shoulder scraped against the bark of an elder tree, causing him to hiss in pain.  
  
“You gave an excellent chase. I should thank you for making my first hunt a success.”  
  
Donnchad narrowed his eyes and glared at the one that spoke. The man dismounted his horse, his boots making no sound as they hit the ground. He unsheathed the sword he had strapped to his hip and pointed it at Donnchad. His golden hair was tied elegantly behind him, his piercing blue eyes were trained on Donnchad, his ears were rounded as if he was human. Donnchad snarled, he wasn’t a Fae so he must be a witch. One of the bastards of Badb if the legends were to be believed. Based on the sword that was level with Donnchad’s throat, everything his elders had spoken of was real.  
  
“Any last words _leanbh _?” The man smirked.__  
  
“ _Trasna ort féin! _” Donnchad snarled.__  
  
The man threw his head back and laughed with the others, “Perhaps I will when this is over.”  
  
The man raised his blade to strike the killing blow. Donnchad’s eyes never strayed from the man’s face. May the image of his face forever be burned into this bastard’s brain. His body tensed in preparation for the blade to enter his body, tearing skin and muscle, burrowing its way into his organ’s, and spilling his blood. Donnchad heard it. The arrow whizzing through the air from behind him, flying over his head, and grazing the man’s cheek. The man dropped his blade and cursed, his hand flying to his face. Donnchad wanted to turn and look but, he was too tired, his body wasn’t following his commands. A slender figure darted in front of him and stood between him and the bastard. He noticed her hair first, it was wild and tangled, leaves and twigs had been ensnared in the curls. The copper glinted in the light that filtered through the trees. She was adorned in a green dress that had been hastily torn at the thighs, strips of fabric twined around her legs. Splotches of dirt had ground their way into the skin of her feet and legs. She looked like she had fought with the forest and had emerged victorious. Donnchad decided it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
  
She had another arrow nocked and ready to fly. It was pointed directly at the bastard noble that wanted to strike him down. The others in the party had their weapons ready to strike her down all the same. The hounds with their leashes firmly in their master’s hands, snarled and nipped at the air, straining to get to her. She was unafraid. The man smiled at her, not kindly, for it looked more like he was baring his teeth to scare her away from his prey.  
  
“He is my kill _Cailín beag _,” He stated softly, “it is honorable that you want to save him but, as the son of-“__  
  
“I know who you are Kiernan, son of Badb, son of the Queen of Death and Shadow,” She interrupted him, her voice nor her bow wavering, “And you would do well not to call me a little girl.”  
  
Kiernan paused before sweeping in a low bow, “My apologies my lady. I do not know the names of all my subjects. What may I call you?”  
  
“I am Makenna Carnahan, daughter of Maeve, daughter of Moirne and if you knew anything of your subjects you would know you entered our land 350 paces ago.”  
  
Kiernan laughed, “Beautiful Makenna, all of this land is my land.”  
  
“While that may be true, our clan has decried the Wild Hunt and should we dig up the accords our ancestors drew up with your mother, hunting on our land is forbidden.”  
  
“You do not want to play this game with me Makenna.”  
  
“I am proficient in many games Kiernan,” she spat after saying his name, “should we play the game where we see if your men can kill me before I loose my arrow. I doubt it. You don’t seem like the type to bargain with his life.”  
  
“Just kill the wench!” One of his comrades shouted.  
  
“He will not. He knows what it means to break the accords. He will not anger his mother and risk his place as her first son.” Makenna smirked.  
  
Kiernan narrowed his eyes at her before he stepped back and smiled, “Well played m’lady.”  
  
Makenna did not move an inch; her arrow was still trained on him. Kiernan plucked his sword from the ground and sheathed it. He mounted his horse and pulled the reins to turn the house around. His party grumbled their displeasure but, turned and started to disperse. Kiernan looked back at Makenna his eyes filled with hunger and want.  
  
“I look forward to seeing you again Makenna.” He said before he rode off, following his party.  
  
Donnchad felt all of his leftover strength leave his body. He flopped onto his side, favoring his shoulder, his breaths still ragged. Makenna dropped her bow and turned to him. He nearly felt his breath leave him once more as he stared at her face. Her eyes were like uncut emeralds, beautiful and raw. Freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks and he could even see some that covered her chest and neck and dipped down into her dress. She kneeled beside him, her hands hovering inches from his shoulder.  
  
“I won’t hurt you,” she murmured, “but I also will not heal you without your permission.”  
  
Of course she was a witch. Donnchad wanted to laugh at his luck but he couldn’t. First he was hunted by witches and now he would be healed by one. He swallowed thickly, wanting to speak but his throat was too dry. He couldn’t remember when he last had water. Instead he nodded at her. She used one of her arrows to tear the fabric of his shirt and peel it away from the arrow. She pressed down on the skin around the arrow causing him to hiss in pain.  
  
“ _Tá brón orm _I have to see how deep it is first.” She took a moment to press her fingers against his temple and he felt the pain lessen.__  
  
He could feel her fingers stretching the wound so she could safely remove the arrow. It didn’t hurt as bad as before but Donnchad still dug his fingers into the ground, suddenly angry he had to endure this pain alone. She whispered, she soothed, she hummed, anything to distract him. She murmured apologies every time he gasped. Her fingers gripped the shaft and she gently pulled after determining the arrow wasn’t lodged and cutting open the wound wasn’t necessary. Donnchad groaned, tears wetting his cheeks, as the arrowhead sliced as many muscles coming out as it did going in. Relief set in when the arrow was removed whole and she flung it to the side.  
  
“Almost finished _mo chara _.”__  
  
She placed her hands over the wound, her brow furrowed in concentration, and he felt warmth and light. Donnchad wasn’t sure he had the words to describe the feeling as his muscles knitted themselves back together first, and then his flesh. It didn’t hurt, he had a feeling it normally would but, she was also managing his pain as well as healing him. Sweat dripped from her brow and he wished he could move his hand to wipe it from her face. She was so incredibly beautiful, and fierce, and she had saved his life by wagering her own. He wasn’t sure how to repay her. Finally, she leaned back on her heels and wiped her forehead with her forearm, trying to keep from smearing his blood all over her face.  
  
“You are healed, physically at least. I can have my mother look over you when we get to my village. I imagine you must be famished and tired.” She looked down at him, wisps of her hair framed her face.  
  
“Do you think you could walk if I assisted you?” She asked.  
  
Donnchad nodded. Makenna wiped her hands on her dress before she stood and hooked her arms underneath his shoulders to help him stand. He leaned into her as she shifted and placed on of his arms around her shoulders. She stepped forward slowly waiting for his feet to catch up with hers. She was careful to maneuver him away from any large roots that may trip him. He wanted to be angry that he couldn’t at least walk on his own but, his anger could be saved for later. Eventually the forest gave away to small village. He could hear people and laughter and the crackling of fires. He paused causing her to stop.  
  
“No one will harm you here, you have my word.”  
  
“Words-“ Donnchad croaked, unable to manage more than that.  
  
“My word is my bond. I will not allow anyone to harm you.”  
  
He looked at her and he could tell she meant every word. He felt the heaviness of her words. He felt them tighten around him and sear themselves into his mind. Her words were her bond indeed, he could feel it. He nodded once more and she continued to lead him into the village. The people paused and some scattered to their cabins. Others looked concerned and even fearful.  
  
“Makenna!” A voice full of anger, surprise, and pride? made Makenna stop short.  
  
Donnchad looked up at the older version of Makenna. A diadem of gold and green gems swirled around her forehead, disappearing into hair that was just as wild as Makenna’s.  
  
“They were hunting him _Máthair _.” Makenna stuck her chin out as she spoke to her mother.__  
  
The woman’s eyes took in Donnchad. If Makenna’s eyes were piercing, then this woman’s could penetrate deep into his soul and peer into his darkest thoughts. The woman’s lips thinned.  
  
“Bring him in.” She said finally gesturing to the cabin behind her.  
  
Makenna helped him into the cabin and helped gently onto the rug in front of a small hearth fire. Makenna kneeled in front of him, her fingers brushing the hair from his forehead as her mother inspected the scar left behind from the arrow.  
  
“You did well Makenna. Your healing is getting better.” The woman swept past them and into the kitchen to gather herbs, “Although I cannot say I approve of you interrupting a Wild Hunt.”  
  
“They were on our lands. They were breaking the accords. I did my duty as the future priestess.” Makenna didn’t flinch from the steely gaze that was thrown her way.  
  
Donnchad rested his head in Makenna’s lap wanting to drift into sleep as her fingers soothed over his head. He could hear the sound of herbs being ground by a pestle. It was a sound that he often heard in his own home. His heart panged at the thought of home. Nobody returned from this side of the veil and he didn’t think it would be any different for him. He also feared for his family’s safety. The bastard son wouldn’t give up this easily and Donnchad feared retribution. Makenna and her mother had continued their conversation with a third voice chiming in. Donnchad was losing his grip in consciousness and was beginning to fade. He was so tired. A cup pressed to his lips and Makenna tilted his head up. He drank the water from the cup in only a few greedy gulps. Before he could demand more, another cup was pressed to his lips and Makenna soothed him gently as he drank. She promised him in a hushed voice he wouldn’t thirst or hunger in her home and he felt the words bind themselves to the others. He reached up and clasped one of her hands that was currently cupping his cheek and placed a kiss in her palm, not caring about the blood and dirt.  
  
“My life is yours my lady,” the words ripped through his throat, still raw and cracked from not drinking in days, “my words are my bond.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leanbh-child  
> Trasna ort féin!-go fuck yourself!  
> Cailín beag-little girl  
> Tá brón orm-I'm sorry  
> mo chara-my friend  
> Máthair-mother
> 
> All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are loved!


	2. Run Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This from a prompt I received on Tumblr! It is a small drabble, but since it is Makenna during her rule as Rowena, it is going here.

“You should run far away.” Rowena squeezed the hips of the man underneath her with her thighs, while her nails trailed down his chiseled chest, “Don’t you know what happens to the men that enter my bed.”

“I am not afraid _mo bhanríon._ ” The cocky youth let his own hands trail up her thigh, he gripped her hips in his hands and rubbed himself against her.

He really was so incredibly pretty. His bright green eyes danced as he looked at her, naked and glistening, straddling him. His full lips curved into a smile as she leaned down until they were nose to nose. She ran her fingers through his dark brown hair, twisting little strands between her fingers. It was an honor to be invited into the Queen’s bed, not matter the scurrilous rumors that pervaded the court afterwards. She didn’t know if she liked or hated the rumors that she killed all of her lovers. It wasn’t always true…always.

“It is such a shame.” She murmured before capturing his lips, kissing him with fire and teeth and tongue.

“What is a shame?” He managed to get out when she let him up for air.

“It is a shame that children have to often pay for their parent’s mistakes.” She stroked a finger down his cheek.

“My lady?” He paused, his eyes opening fully to look at her in confusion.

Rowena pressed her hand against his chest, right over his heart, “Your father stops at nothing to overrule me. I will not abide by sympathizers of Badb.”

“I…I don’t understand.” He sounded afraid now, his eyes flitting back and forth between her face and the hand pressed against his chest.

“I am afraid you will have to be an example. It’s a shame. You were so pretty.” She leaned down and brushed a kiss against his brow before shoving her hand into his chest and gripping his heart.

Her fingers dug into the pounding muscle and she squeezed before pulling it out of its cavity. While she was able to push her hand into his chest without much effort, pulling it back out with heart was considerably more difficult and definitely more bloody. He stared at the still pulsing heart in her hand, his body going white from the shock.

“I told you, you should’ve ran when you had the chance.”


	3. Prompt: "Off me, Bitch" AU of chapter 13/14

“What are you doing Makenna?” He murmured.  
  
“You’ll see. You have to close your eyes and relax.”  
  
He stared at her a moment before he closed his eyes. She took a moment to appreciate the small freckles that dotted his cheeks and how his eyelashes skimmed his cheekbones and the way his lips parted slightly as he breathed. Snap out of it Makenna Her inner voice growled at her, shaking her out of her reverie. She placed her hand at the back of his neck and he stilled, the movement of his chest stopping as he held his breath. Gently she closed her eyes touching her forehead to his and he released the breath he was holding.  
  
“Makenna I-“  
  
“Shh. You have to relax.”  
  
“I am having trouble doing so.” He admitted.  
  
“Perhaps a different method would work better then.”  
  
Before he could ask what she meant she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.  
  
Solas started, his eyes snapping open end before he could think his hands shot out to shove her away from him. Unfortunantly he did not take into account the size of the bed they were both squeezed into and before he could do anything she slid off the bed and landed against the floor with a resounding thud. Solas sat up quickly, his head grazing the top of the bunk. He hadn’t meant to shove her off the bed he was just surprised at her actions.  
  
“ _Ir abelas _Makenna, I was not-“__  
  
“What the fuck Solas?” She was raised up on one elbow, her other hand rubbing the back of her head. Her legs were still partially on the bed. The fall had caused her tunic,  _his tunic _, to ride up giving him a view of her uncovered thighs and a glimpse at her smalls.__  
  
 _Fenedhis _. Solas cursed himself inwardly as his pants tightened. Thankfully his own tunic was long enough to cover his arousal at the sight of her, legs slightly parted, her hair loose and wild, wisps trailing against her neck and collarbone. Her eyes were filled with anger and desire as they strayed to his groin. Perhaps his tunic did not hid him as well as he thought. Solas reached out his hand to help her but she made no efforts to move.__  
  
Neither of them noticed that Varric’s snores had stopped quite some time ago.  
  
"I would like to leave before you two start ripping your clothes off.”  
  
Solas groaned softly as the dwarf spoke. Varric would never let him live this down. He refused to look Varric in the eye as he swung his legs over the bed and bent down to assist Makenna. He didn’t trust himself not to take her right there on the floor if she didn’t stop staring at him like that with her legs parted as if inviting him to crawl in between them.  
  
“You look a bit flushed there Violet, are you alright?” Varric teased.  
  
Makenna smirked, her eyes still on Solas, not moving an inch to help herself from the floor. “I am quite alright Varric. I am simply not used to be knocked on my ass over a kiss.”  
  
“I did not-“ Solas started to explain.  
  
“You shoved her off the bed because of a kiss?” Varric raised an eyebrow at Solas.  
  
”No, I-“  
  
”A simple ‘off me bitch’ would have sufficed.” Makenna interjected.  
  
”I would never-“  
  
”Call me a bitch? Not even if you were to take me like one?” Makenna smirked.  
  
”Makenna!”  
  
Varric threw his head back and laughed, ”How long has it been Chuckles?”  
  
”That is none of-“  
  
”Yes, Solas, how long  _has _it been?”__  
  
”Perhaps you should leave Varric.” Solas spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
Varric paused at the change in Solas’ tone before he got up from his own bed, stuffing his feet into his boats. He only stopped on his way out the door to grab his pack, checking it to make sure he had enough parchment and ink. He winked at Makenna before he left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
”Get off the floor Makenna.” Solas murmured.  
  
Makenna slowly sat up, the tunic twisting around her body even further, revealing her shoulder to him. She shifted her body, kneeling before him, her eyes searching his.  
  
”That is not better.” He admonished quietly.  
  
She rested her hands on his thighs, “No?”  
  
”You are testing the limits of my control.”  
  
”All because of a kiss.” Her tongue darted out from between her lips to wet her mouth and he wanted nothing more than to feel it on him.  
  
”You call that a kiss?” He teased before he could stop himself.  
  
She smiled up at him before she stood. Her tunic fell back in place, once again covering her skin. He wanted to groan in frustration. She should be underneath him, splayed out, her legs open and inviting until he was between them. He wanted to fill her, make her moan his name, taste her cries as he sated her over and over again. His cock twitched in agreement. Noticing his gaze Makenna’s fingers grazed the edge of the tunic. She bunched the fabric in her fingers and slowly inched it up, revealing her thighs to him. He leaned forward wanting to taste her skin but, she placed her hand on his shoulder stopping him. Her knees went on either side of this thighs and she sank down until she was nearly pressed against him. He could feel the heat from her core and he could only imagine how wet he would find her. She had to duck her head to keep from grazing the top of the bunk, her face was only inches from his.  
  
”Shall we try again.” She murmured.  
  
Solas let his hands rest on her hips, his fingers pressing into her through the tunic. Gently he pressed her down until her entrance rubbed against his erection. He could feel how damp she was through the fabric of their clothes. She moaned softly before pressing her lips against him once more. He was prepared this time, he savored how soft her lips were, how gentle she was at first, how she slanted her head and traced her tongue over his lips. He accepted her invitation and used his own tongue to ply her mouth open. She ground herself against him, eliciting a groan from both of them.  
  
” _Ba mhaith liom a blas tú _,” She mumbled into his mouth, “I want to taste you Solas.”__  
  
Solas stilled. If she tasted him he would be undone. He would not be able to stop himself from spilling just from her lips covering his aching member. It had truly been too long for him. He didn’t want to disappoint her nor did he want to seem like a selfish lover. While he wanted her, he didn’t want it to be a one night stand. He wanted time to memorize the curves and planes of her body, with his hands as well as his mouth. He wanted to press in between her legs, his mouth and fingers finding every spot to make her writhe and gasp his name. Instead they were on a boat where her cries would be heard through the walls, on a bed that was simply too small.  
  
”I do not think that would be wise.” He pulled away from her to answer.  
  
She frowned, “I don’t understand.”  
  
”It has been a long time for me. I don’t want to rush this.”  
  
Makenna sat up a little and Solas immediately missed her being pressed against him. “You want something more than one night.”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
”I am sorry. That is something I cannot give.” She said softly, regrettably.  
  
Solas furrowed his brow. Was he not good enough for more? Was this the kind of person she was? Did she play these games with others or was she content to just torment him? He felt like a fool. He had assumed she would be willing for more than one night. He had assumed she was more than someone who participated in trysts that never lasted more than a few hours.  
  
”I didn’t realize you were that kind of woman. My apologies.”  
  
Makenna scoffed and pushed herself off of him. She pulled her tunic down, straightening it and hiding herself from him. She didn’t bother with a retort or denial of what he was assuming. He wanted her to tell him he was wrong. He wanted her to vehemently deny what he was thinking. She said nothing as she turned to leave the room.  
  
”Makenna, I-“  
  
”I’ll go distract Varric and give you a few moments to compose yourself.” She didn’t turn to look at him. Before he could reply she was gone, the room instantly felt colder as she departed.  
  
Solas groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. He was an ass.


	4. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makenna has too much to drink with Sera and Varric in Val Royeaux. Set in between Chapter 17 and 18 of Blood Queen.

Makenna made her way downstairs, some of the wooden stairs squeaking under her weight. The small bar underneath the rooms was still boisterous despite the late hour. The sounds of laughter, drunken singing, and even a few cross words being slung across tables, filled her ears. As she reached the bottom she scanned the room looking for Varric and Sera. He saw her first and raised his hand in the air to get her attention. Makenna smirked and weaved her way through the tables, dodging the occasional ill-considered swat to her ass. A small laugh left her throat as a drunkard fell out his seat after trying to grope her. She plopped down in a seat beside Varric, a mug of ale already being placed in front of her.

“I thought you’d be here earlier Violet.” He raised his mug to her.

“I would have been but, the bath was too wonderful.” She took a long sip from her mug, “It was needed.”

“And here I was thinking how endearing you looked covered in blood.” Varric chuckled.

“Now, now Varric. What would Bianca think of you flirting with me.” She winked, eliciting another laugh from him but, not before she noticed the somber look that crossed his features.

“I get the glowy Herald and even the writer but who are you?” Sera’s accent reminded Makenna of one of her handmaidens from Underhill that unsuccessfully tried to hide her cockney.

“I was dropped on the Inquisitions doorstep as it were.” Makenna frowned at her now empty mug.

“She fell through a rift.” Varric clarified, waving at the man behind the bar.

“Are you another Herald then?” Sera raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not even. I’m nobody really.” Makenna thanked Varric when another ale was put in front of her.

“Nobody is nobody unless they don’t want to be somebody anymore.” Sera snorted.

“Oh, Sera you do have a way with words.” Makenna retorted, feeling warm.

Sera rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Makenna prompting Makenna to do the same thing. Geez was she five? Varric chuckled into his mug before pulling a small bottle from his waist.

“It seems we all need to unwind. Won this last night off the crew.” Varric placed it on the table.

“What is it?” She eyed it warily.

“Fereldan whiskey.”

“I’m not sure if I should.”

“It can’t be that bad, I’m sure you’re quite the experience drinker for your  _age._ ” He smirked at her.

Her lips twisted in a frown and she narrowed her eyes at me, “You’ve got me. I’ll try it.”

Varric smirked and uncorked the bottle, “Alright.”

“Finally, proper drinks.” Sera giggled.

~

An hour later Makenna had her forehead on the warm wood. She had hoped it would help her lightheadedness but, the wood wasn’t cold. The bar had quieted considerably, most patrons had crawled to bed, leaving only a few stragglers too drunk to leave their tables. Sera had disappeared a moment ago and Makenna did her best to look for her without lifting her head.

“Where Sera go?” She slurred raising her head enough to look at Varric.

A loud crash followed by cackle made Makenna grin. She looked across the room where Sera had spilled ale all over a patron that had been passed out on the floor.

“Found her.” She grinned and laid her head back down.

“Good work Violet.” Varric smirked, his hands shuffling a deck of cards.

Dwarf wasn’t even drunk.

Makenna frowned and sat up placing her elbows on the table so she could cradle her head in her hands and look at Varric. Her neck felt as if it couldn’t take the weight.

“What gives Varric?”

Varric look at her slyly, “What do you mean Violet?”

“You’re not even drunk.” She accused.

“Someone has to make sure you two don’t get in too much trouble.”

Makenna pointed at him, her finger inches from his magnificent chest hair. “You just want to know my secrets. I’m not telling you.” She hiccupped.

“I would never do that.”

“Good. Cause I’m like a vault. You can’t get in. I’ve already told you too much.” She smiled, her eyes half-lidded.

Sera plopped back down in her chair armed with a plate full of pastries she had no doubt nicked from the kitchen. Her fingers were already covered in cream and jam, she situation she quickly rectified by shoving her fingers in her mouth. Varric shook his head and looked at Makenna.

“You haven’t really told us anything Violet.”

“I have Varric. You just weren’t listening.” She giggled, “I’ve told you my life story you just weren’t paying attention.”

He shot her an odd look, the cards still in his hands, “What does that mean Violet.”

She lifted her mug to her lips, while holding her finger up to indicate that he needed to wait until she downed what was left of her ale or whiskey or whatever the hell she was still drinking. Finally, she slammed the mug down causing Sera to jump, dropping a piece of pastry on the floor.

“I’m not telling you.” She sang before laughing, her fingers reaching for the pastries.

Sera broke off a piece of pastry and lobbed it at Makenna trying to make it into her mouth. Makenna opened her mouth to try and catch it, frowning when it hit her cheek and landed on the table, leaving a trail of cream and jam in its wake. A small curse escaped her lips and she picked the pastry up from the table before shoving it in her mouth. Sera giggled and continued throwing pieces at Makenna while she tried to catch them, failing every time. Varric shook his head and chuckled.

“Remind me to never give you two whiskey again.”


	5. Interview with Makenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was tagged in an OC Interview post on Tumblr and decided to post it here as well for those who don't have tumblr. Enjoy!

INTERVIEW WITH Makenna   
1\. Pick an original character!  
2\. Fill in the questions/statements as if you were being interviewed for an article and you were the character/muse  
3\. Tag people to do the same:

Makenna has been waiting awhile in the Herald’s Rest for quite some time. She is almost tempted to go downstairs and start drinking. The interviewer finally walks up the stairs, spots her, and waves with the hand that isn’t carrying a stack of parchment and quills. Makenna smirks as the woman nearly trips on her way over before setting the stack of parchment on the table and sitting down across the table. The interviewer, now a little red, looks up and clears her throat.

“Are you ready?” Her voice is squeaky and she sounds slightly out breath.

“By all means, let’s begin. I’d hate to be kept waiting from my date with some Antivan whiskey later.” She snorts

1\. WHAT IS YOUR NAME? I have many, Rowena, Queen of Death and Shadow, Bloody Queen, bitch. Pick one.

2\. NO SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS YOUR NAME? *sigh* I would get one without a sense of humor. Fine. Makenna Carnahan, daughter of Maeve, daughter of Moirne.

3\. DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU WERE CALLED THAT? I’m Queen of Death and Shadow because I am the death and shadow aspect of the Morrigan. My mother named me Makenna because it means born of fire. Her and my sister were gifted healers, but I have always been more proficient with fire.

4\. ARE YOU SINGLE OR TAKEN? Why are you interested?

5\. DO YOU HAVE ANY ABILITIES OR POWERS? Many.

6\. STOP BEING A MARY SUE.  I am unfamiliar with Mary Sue.

7\. WHAT IS YOUR EYE COLOR? I should be asking you if you’re blind. Oh don’t give me that look. One is green, the other is a mystical violet orb *wiggles fingers*

8\. HOW ABOUT YOUR HAIR COLOR? *twists a copper curl between her fingers* Blonde

9\. HAVE YOU ANY FAMILY MEMBERS? Dead ones.

10\. I SEE…WHAT ABOUT PETS? I have a weasel and lion and a very large cat

11\. TELL ME ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DON’T LIKE. This interview

12\. DO YOU HAVE ANY HOBBIES/ACTIVITIES YOU LIKE DOING? Elven apostates and streaking about the keep. There is that look again. Ugh, I quite like flowers and herbs and archery and stealing Vivienne’s fancy panties.

13\. EVER HURT SOMEONE BEFORE? Quite.

14\. EVER…KILLED ANYONE BEFORE? Are you really asking that?

15\. WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL ARE YOU? You must have been absent for Haven

16\. NAME ONE OF YOUR WORST HABITS. Thinking others will behave in the worst possible way.

17\. DO YOU LOOK UP TO ANYONE AT ALL? I looked up to my mother. I am not even half the woman she was.

18\. SEXUAL ORIENTATION? I like who I like.

19\. DO YOU GO TO SCHOOl? I have never gone to “school.”

20\. DO YOU EVER WANT TO MARRY AND HAVE KIDS SOMEDAY? I already am married, until I kill him of course, and I don’t believe children will be in my future.

21\. WHAT ARE YOU MOST AFRAID OF? Next question.

22\. WHAT DO YOU USUALLY WEAR? Clothes.

23\. DO YOU LOVE SOMEONE? Next.

24\. WHAT CLASS ARE YOU? Class? I’m assuming you are referring to what I use to fight. I suppose you could classify me as a mage or an archer.

25\. HOW MANY FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE? I many more than before.

26\. THOUGHTS ON PIE? I don’t care for the crust. I prefer cakes or pastries.

27\. FAVORITE DRINK? Wine

28\. WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE? The rotunda or the gardens.

29\. WOULD YOU RATHER SWIM IN A LAKE OR THE OCEAN? Ocean

30\. ARE YOU INTERESTED IN ANYONE? Yes

31\. WHAT’S YOUR BRA SIZE? *scoffs*

32\. WELL, WHAT’S YOUR TYPE? I don’t have a type

33\. AND WHAT ATTRACTS YOU? Pride

34\. ANY FETISHES? Naturally

35\. SEME OR UKE? TOP OR BOTTOM? DOMINANT OR SUBMISSIVE? Depends on the company and the mood

36\. CAMPING INDOORS OR OUTDOORS? If you can tell me how one camps indoors, I’ll answer that question.

37\. ARE YOU WANTING THE QUIZ TO END? If you wouldn’t mind.


	6. Prompt: Love Confessor AU and Erotic Dreams AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt I did on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Makenna lounged across her bed, her windows flung open, the cool breeze drifting over her bare legs. It was too late to try and sleep and too early to get up. The moons still shone brightly through the windows. It reminded her of home. Of the nights she couldn’t sleep and she would lay in the stillness and the quiet.

A knock at the door startled her from her reverie. It was also too damn early for visitors. She pulled her blanket from her bed and wrapped it around herself. Just enough to not shock anyone from the sight of her undergarments. She flung the door open, surprised to see Solas standing on the other side. He wasn’t one to make late night visits. Normally, they went to bed together much earlier in the night.

“I was hoping you would be awake.” He leaned against her doorframe, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Did you now? And If I wasn’t?” She let the blanket fall from her shoulder.

He took a step forward, making her take a step back to accommodate him as he walked into the room. He shut the door behind him. Heat sparked in his gaze as he raked his eyes over her. Neither one of them spoke. There wasn’t much need to yet. Makenna dropped the blanket completely, letting it pool on the floor by her feet.

Solas was quick and his hands were on her. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled her flush against him. Makenna scarcely had time to think before his mouth had captured hers. A moan escaped her lips and he took the opportunity to open her mouth to his. Her hands searched for the hem of his shirt. The fabric bunched in her fingers and she pulled back enough just to pull it over his head. The need to feel his skin against her overrode everything else in her. Solas obliged, grabbing her by the back of her thighs and picking her up. Her legs wrapped around his by pure instinct.

Thankfully, it was just a few short steps to the bed. A few short steps until he laid her down and covered her with his own body. Fingers, she wasn’t sure if they were hers or is, unhooked her chest binder and flung it off to the side. His mouth broke from hers. Small kisses littered her neck and chest until his tongue flicked across her nipple.

Her back arched in response. His hands trailed down her back, holding her to him. She was afraid she was going to catch fire. Her blood burned underneath her skin. Everywhere he kissed, every inch of skin his tongue travelled made her catch fire. His lips pressed against her pelvis. He dragged his fingers down her hips and gripped her underwear. He waited, his breath ghosting over stomach.

“Please Solas.” She groaned.

He stared up at her, capturing her gaze, “Please what?”

“Devour me Solas.”

She lifted her hips as he pulled her underwear off. There wasn’t enough time to miss his warmth before he was cradled between her legs. She moaned brokenly as his tongue pressed against her slit. He always knew just how to unravel her. Her thighs trembled underneath his hands when his mouth closed over her clit.

“Fuck.” She cried out.

He chuckled against her.

“Smug asshole.” She mumbled before another moan tore through her throat.

“Only for you.” He murmured against her.

Her hips rose up to meet his mouth, put he pressed her back down. Not yet. He was going to draw it out. Make her cry and plead for it. He would keep her on the edge for hours if he so desired. But she was so close. She felt the blood rise in her chest and flush her cheeks. Her ears felt like they were on fire.

_So close._

His name tumbled from her lips over and over again as he pulled her closer. She blossomed underneath his tongue. She was so damn close.

“Makenna!”

She shot up from the bed. Sweat poured down her face and dripped down her back. Nessa stood over her, her hand still on Makenna’s arm. The sun shone through her windows. A soft breeze washed over her drenched skin.

“So, what were you dreaming about?” Nessa sat on the edge of the bed.

Makenna just stared at her, “What the hell did you wake me up for?”

“It’s time for breakfast.” Nessa shrugged.

Without thinking Makenna grabbed one of her pillows and smacked Nessa in the arm.

“You woke me up from the one of the best sex dreams of my life for breakfast?” Makenna smacked her again.

Nessa held up her hands, “Hey you need breakfast, you have meetings all day.” She grabbed the pillow before Makenna could smack her again, “Really? The best one?”

Makenna flopped back down on the bed, “Yes.”

“Did you dream about Solas again?”

Makenna’s sigh was enough of answer for her.

“What exactly do you feel for Solas?” Nessa laid beside her on the bed.

“I don’t know. I think maybe I…love him…a little.”

 


	7. Prompt: "You came into my room and woke me at 4am to cuddle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt  
> Pairing: Raina Lavellan and Cullen

Raina Lavellan tiptoed through Skyhold in the wee hours of the morning. She spent the last two hours trying to sleep and failing miserably. Every time she would argue with herself. She wanted to seek out comfort. Specifically, the comfort of a certain commander. He wasn’t far and she could easily make it there without being seen. But would he want her to? Would he allow her into the warmth of his arms, or was it too soon for him? Their kiss on the battlements had only happened a week ago. She doubted he would be so welcoming so early in the morning. But she was so tired.

What did she have to lose?

That thought it was what spurned her out of her bed and down the stone steps. There were a few servants already up and about, but none of them paid her much mind. It wasn’t until she was outside the Commander’s quarters that she second guessed herself again. Doubt nagged at her, but she couldn’t make herself move away from his door. She wanted this. Quietly, she pushed open the door. The room was dark. The only light shone through the opening in the ceiling that led to his bed. Swallowing her fears, she gripped the rungs of the ladder and started climbing. Not all the way. Just enough to peek over the edge.

He was laying bare chested on top of his blanket and her breathing hitched at the sight of him. Maybe she shouldn’t disturb him. He looked so peaceful for once. Letting out a small sigh, she looked down the ladder, contemplating her leave.

“Raina?” A confused and sleep-filled voice stopped her.

She looked back over the edge and saw Cullen sitting up and staring at her. He looked at her like he couldn’t quite believe she was there. He taken so off guard he even managed to just use her name instead of stumbling over her title first.

“What are you doing? Is something wrong? Did something happen?” He looked more alert now and panicked.

She quickly shook her head, “No. Nothing’s happened. I’m sorry I woke you.”

Making a split-second decision she climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and stood in the middle of his room. She dropped her hands to her sides and gripped the fabric of her pajamas in her fingers. She was prepared for his rejection.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She admitted.

He stared at her, not quite comprehending what she wanted.

“I was wondering, maybe I could…um…maybe you could hold me?” Her face burned with her confession, matching the shade of her vallaslin.

“You came into my room at the 4 in the morning because you want to…cuddle?” He spoke slowly.

“Yes.” She mumbled.

The room was silent and Raina was feeling increasingly stupid. She should have just stayed in her room and tossed and turned until morning as per usual. A small chuckle drew her attention back to Cullen. His cheeks were a faint pink color. His fist was pressed against his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“Are you laughing at me Commander?” She asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair, “My apologies. I just found it…endearing.”

“It’s foolish.” She murmured.

“It isn’t. I know what it’s like to need comfort.” He reassured her.

Raina pushed her hair behind her ear. It didn’t make her feel any less foolish. She was supposed to be the Inquisitor. What she needed and what she could asked for were two different things. A fact that made her increasingly bitter.

“Raina.” His voice was soft.

There it was. He said her name again. Just her name. Not her title. She looked at him again and the hand that patted the empty space on the bed beside him.

“My bed is yours my lady.”


End file.
